La joven florista
by AerithKun
Summary: Un primer y breve encuentro que marcará toda una historia... ¿Quién es aquella joven y misteriosa vendedora de flores? CloudxAerith. Oneshot.


**Nota de AerithKun:** Wa, escribí este one-shot hará unos 3 años OO ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! No sabía muy bien si publicarla o no, pero bueno, al final revisando el ordenador la encontré por ahí y pensé que no perdía nada U. Es curioso, pero a pesar de ser CloudxAerith, da cierta sensación de ser AU (o quizás sea sólo cosa mía? U) y en ningún momento menciono los nombres de ninguno de los dos (el único es el de Tifa ). En fin, espero que la disfrutéis ;)

* * *

- Perdone, ¿me compra una flor?

El hombre apartó ligeramente su mirada de los importantísimos titulares del periódico y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que se había colocado a su lado, cesta en mano y sonrisa amplia. El hombre vestido de gris se quitó la colilla de su boca ligeramente corvada hacia abajo.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan?

- Para usted serán cinco giles.

La voz melodiosa de la jovencita contrastaba enormemente con la del hombre rancio.

- ¿Cinco giles? Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, la vida está hoy muy cara...

El hombre sacó su billetera color gris viejo y echó un vistazo.

- Lo siento, chica, pero me temo que no podrá ser.

La joven se encogió de hombros con cierta gracia y siguió su camino, con su cesta cubierta de flores contoneándose al ritmo de sus caderas. Atrás dejaba al hombre comprando su periódico.

Llevaba tiempo observándola sin saberlo, era como una presencia constante pero de la que no te dabas cuenta. No sé realmente cómo explicarlo. La veías de aquí para allá, recorriendo incansablemente los sucios suburbios, queriendo encontrar entre sus posibles vendedores a su anhelado príncipe azul.

_- ¿Qué te esperas? Todas las chicas ansiamos un príncipe azul- me dijo Tifa una vez, hablándome como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. _

Y la joven chica, vestida de rosa y blanco, iba de aquí para allá, sin parar.

- ¿Me compraría una flor?

El chico con gafas de sol la miró con gesto desinteresado.

- Serían diez giles- insistió con tono esperanzador.

- ¿Diez giles? ¿Y para qué querría yo una flor por diez giles, niña?

La joven florista lo observó con ceño ligeramente fruncido, y dándose la media vuelta se fue con sus flores. Cuando volví a mirarla, recorría su camino... sonriendo...

_- Una sonrisa bonita puede resultar demasiado barata, sobre todo si te la dirige una chica- comentó en otra ocasión Tifa, divertida._

Ya caía la noche y la florista se dirigía a su casa... ¿Dónde viviría la joven florista?

_- En un lugar sagrado, seguro- respondió Tifa cuando la pregunté dónde creía ella que vivirían los ángeles- En sitios así deberían vivir todos los seres puros._

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunté interesado con la curiosidad inquieta de un niño._

_- Porque sino se les romperían las alas, y perderían el camino de regreso- se entristeció Tifa._

_- ¿Y qué pasaría entonces con ellos?_

_Tifa pensó durante el momento en que mi madre me llamaba de fondo. Sonrió._

_- Esperarían... Sí, esperarían en lugares bonitos a que alguien pudiera guiarles en su regreso._

Nunca pensé en seguir a la joven florista. Ni me lo planteé, creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta, porque... ¿quién era y dónde estaba ahora la florista? Sin saberlo mis ojos la buscaban y mi boca la llamaba... pero yo no me enteraba.

- Quisiera preguntarte una cosa, chica- la interrumpió una vez en su camino la vendedora de frutas. La florista se detuvo y la miró sonriente- ¿Por qué vendes las flores a distintos precios?

La joven florista pareció sorprenderse durante un segundo, pero a continuación se echó a reír con encanto y siguió su recorrido, dejando pensativa a la mujer de las frutas.

- Perdone, ¿me compraría una flor?

El joven pelirrojo se detuvo en seco sorprendido, casi asustado.

- ¿Cuánto sería?

Por una vez, la chica florista pareció pensárselo, pero quizás sólo fuera mi imaginación.

- Tres giles.

El chico se miró los bolsillos varias veces, con gesto nervioso, sacándose todo lo que tenía dentro: un par de chicles, una nota arrugada, la tapa desgastada de un bolígrafo, un calendario con las esquinas rasgadas, unas llaves medio oxidadas y un cigarrillo partido por la mitad. Con expresión apenada, el jovenzuelo se lo mostró a la florista, que a cambio le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, siguiendo su camino.

Creo que fue la primera vez en la que, conscientemente, mis ojos notaron su presencia. Ella permanecía allí, destacando entre la podredumbre que nos rodeaba, sonriéndole a un mundo hostil, observando con inocencia las manchas grises de la crueldad.

- Perdona, ¿me compras una flor?

Me giré en seco y me encontré con una joven florista, que me observaba divertida, con gesto inocente y con una cesta de flores que llevaba colgada con gracia de su brazo.

- Claro, ¿cuánto cuesta?- dije casi sin pensar.

La joven florista, por primera vez, abrió mucho sus grandes ojos verdes, y un breve gesto angustiado apareció en su rostro, siendo sustituido de inmediato por la más sincera de las sonrisas.

- Un gil.


End file.
